Starscream Diaries: Christmas
by DragonFlameShuriken
Summary: have u ever wonder what Starscream does in his free time? well read the Christmas adventure from Starscream's point of view.
1. December 4

December 4, 2016

Today Bladedancer suggested that cons and bots are to gather in peace on the 25 to celebrate what the humans call "Christmas." She made us all do a game called Secret Santa. Which is a basically where the secret Santa picks a name from a bowl without looking. Then he/she reads the name on the paper and prepares a present for that person, which makes no sense to me whatsoever. Everyone, including her sister Bluedragon, death glared her, I'm amazed that Bladedancer was oblivious to the expressions everyone was giving her. Since nobody dared oppose her, Bladedancer got it her way. I got Bluedragon, my only friend. But I seriously have no idea what to give her, I already gave her the sparkstone I found, she wears it every day. Getting off track, anyway, Megatron went to search for his secret Santa gift. He claims to be searching for what the human children call Santa Clause, which does not exist. He will be away for a while, a great time to take over. Maybe I should take over the ship after a few days, so it will make it more believable that Megatron is dead. But, with Soundwave around, this will prove to be complicated.

-Starscream


	2. December 5

Deccember 5, 2016

The world has gone white. It is cold and wet on the Nemesis, since _**somebot**_ forgot to turn on the heaters and close the ramp. Sometimes I wonder why Megatron recruit Airachnid. She is very annoying and stupid. Bluedragon is playing outside with the tiny humans in the white wet things called snow. I can't stand the cold, but Bluedragon seems to enjoy it. I see a faint smile playing about on her face plate, which is rare, she never showed any feelings except for depression and grumpiness ever since we lost lady Amethyst, her mother. It's nice to see her with a smile for once in a while, even if it's a faint one. Wait a minute, she is not outside anymore, June, Jack's mom is outside instead, I guess Bluedragon is avoiding June, since June reminds her of being motherless, understandable. Anyways, I think this a great time to try and take over the ship, after all no bot can survive being in sub-zero temperature for 24 hours. Though I still don't know what to give Bluedragon for her secret Santa gift.

-Starscream


	3. December 10

December 10, 2016

I took over the Nemesis. Megatron isn't back yet. He's probably dead or frozen solid in the arctic. ACHOO! I am still a bit cold from my arctic "adventure". Urgh, I hate you Soundwave. I was lucky that Bluedragon found me in time. The ship is under my control, Soundwave didn't interfere with my plans. He was too busy thinking about what to give his secret Santa target. So, I took over with no one opposing me. MUAH-HA-AH-CHOO! Never mind the evil laughing, Megatron might still be-

Bluedragon just came in a few moments ago, she nearly saw what I was writing. Luckily, I noticed the door opened, or else she will kill me if she saw what I wrote. Whew. Come to think of it, I still don't know what to give Bluedragon. This will prove to be annoying. I'll try to write as much as I can, but it will be very busy for me to control the ship, think of what to give Bluedragon, and write in here at the same time. Urgh.

-Starscream


	4. December 11

December 11, 2016

Still no sign of Megatron. Thank Primus. I am sneaking time to write. I still sneeze a lot. Knockout is on strike, just because he is preparing his secret Santa gift. Urgh. Managing a ship is easy, but planning Bluedragon's secret Santa gift without her knowing, is extremely hard. She walks around the ship without sound. Kind of like Soundwave but less dangerous. Soundwave still hasn't tried to kick me down yet. I wonder why. Anyways, it seems to be that everybot is busy preparing their gifts for secret Santa, including the autobots. It is a perfect time to wipe them out completely, but I can't. Thanks to Bladedancer's peace treaty. The treaty says we will not attack each other during this time. Grr. I am still clueless on what to give Bluedragon. This secret Santa thing proves to be hard. I -

Soundwave just came by and asked where Bluedragon is. I have no idea and he left. Close call. Soundwave's question just reminded me of something, where in the world is Bluedragon anyways! I haven't seen her around the ship today. Hmm, where could she be hiding?

-Starscream


	5. December 17

December 17, 2016

 **URGH!** Where is that Soundwave when I need him! Basically… … Where is everybody anyways! The whole ship seems to be deserted. Even Bladedancer who never leaves the ship is missing. Megatron is still missing. Probably dead already. Nobody can survive the arctic for 13 days. I mean come on! Even if Megatron is alive, he's probably a Megaton-cicle. I'm not kidding, just look at my face; -_-.

I still have no idea on what to give Bluedragon. Well not that I have no idea, but… I have only a faint idea on what to give. Though I'm sure she'll kill me. Especially if Soundwave takes a picture of it for Bladedancer to use as blackmail. Bluedragon will 100% kill me. T.T Which I do not want, since I just got my T-cog back. I do not want to get killed right after I regain the ability to fly again. Well… never mind, I'll think of a new idea before Christmas.

-Starscream


	6. December 18

December 18, 2016

I have no idea what to do with my spare time since… I have no one to rule over. It sucks. Still no sign of anybody. The whole ship is deserted, completely. Just thinking about it makes me feel insignificant, like those tiny little black things the humans call ants. Soundwave is probably at the autobot base, since Bluedragon likes to travel between the ship and the base. Here's a question, why is Soundwave looking for Bluedragon anyways. Hm… I have a feeling he got Bluedragon's sister Bladedancer. Bluedragon would be the best choice of asking what would Bladedancer would like for Christmas, since those two are like a scraplet and a pile of metal. Ever since they were sparklings.

Speaking of Bluedragon… … … … … I still have no idea what she would like for Christmas and there are only seven days left. **URGH!** I should probably ask Bladedancer, if I could find her that is. Well, I better start somewhere. And I better start now.


	7. December 19

December 19, 2016

Where is Bladedancer!? Urgh. Only six days till Christmas, and I still don't know what to give Bluedragon. Six days may sound far away, but it'll be here faster than I would like it to be. I have a feeling Bladedancer is at the autobot base. I would have ground bridged there. But… I don't know the coordinates to the base. Urgh. Oh wait… Soundwave is back. I should probably ask him to ground bridge me to the base. I'll go ask.

Stupid Soundwave. How dare he defy me! Now it looks like I need an alternate route to the base, beside ground bridging. Scrap. I really hate to call an autobot for help. But for the sake of not having to suffer through care bears seasons 1-3, here goes nothing.

-Starscream


	8. December 22

December 22, 2016

Just 2-3 days until Christmas and I searched for Bladedancer, for 2 days in a row. I still have no idea on what to give Bluedragon. This sucks. T_T URGH! Maybe I should try contacting Bladedancer instead of finding her. Since I can't locate the autobot base. And… no autobot would help me. Which means… only asking Soundwave to ground bridge me, but he refuse to. He's too busy with his secret Santa gift. So… I'll need to call her.

Drats! Bladedancer just hung up on me before I could even ask! She said don't call her unless I want to get **FRIED**. Wow… -_- Looks like I'm gonna have to beg Soundwave for help. Something I'm **NOT** looking forward to.


	9. December 25

December 25, 2016

I got a pretty cool carving. It shows me wearing a crown and standing on Megatron's head. I wonder who got me. Oh well, nevermind.

 _ **~MERRY CHRISTMAS~**_

-Starscream


End file.
